Cyber Bully
by phantomgirl259
Summary: AU. Teenage boy, Yami Muto, gets a a laptop for his 18th birthday from his over-protective grandfather, Solomon Muto, and signs up on a social networking site known as 'Clicksters'. However, he starts to feel all alone as his two childhood friends, Bakura and Malik, ostracise him when he begins to fall victim to cyber bullying...
1. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday**

It was a sunny day in Domino City.

People who weren't going to work were relax in the warm summer-like heat. In a nice little house/game shop was a small but loving family. The eldest was a short old man known as Solomon Moto.

He was 50 years old with grey hair, tanned skin and reddish purple eyes.

He owned the game shop. The youngest person in this house was Solomon's youngest grandson Yugi. Yugi was 14 years old with black star-shaped hair, pale skin and amethyst eyes.

The tips of his hair were also amethyst and he had gold bangs.

Finally the last person in this house was Solomon's eldest grandson Yami. Yami was 17 years old and the exact image of Yugi. The only difference was that Yami had crimson eyes and crimson tips.

He also had three gold, lightning bolt strikes in his hair.

Yami and Yugi's father died in a plane crash when Yugi was 2 years old and their mother had started dating another man 5 years ago but he didn't want kids so she sent her two sons to live with their grandfather.

Everyone in the Muto house hold were getting ready for their day.

Solomon was getting ready to open the shop and his grandsons were getting ready for school. Yugi went to a different school to Yami. Yami went to a reform school for troubled teens due to certain incidents when he was younger.

As he was trying to get ready for school Yami was also messaging one of his best friends Bakura on the family computer in the living room.

They were talking in a private chat room. " ** _Did u hear wat Tea said about my shirt? She said it was hideous_**." He posted. " ** _She wouldn't know how ta spell hideous_**." Bakura replied back and Yami smiled.

"Yami! Have you had any breakfast yet?" Solomon called down from his own bedroom.

"I'm not hungry." Yami called back, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Not acceptable." Solomon said. " ** _She's been really weird to me ever since that day in health class last week_**." Yami posted.

" _ **Wat was the teacher talking about**_?" Bakura asked.

" ** _He was talking about sex and STDs_**." Yami replied. Suddenly Solomon walked pass and put a breakfast bar by Yami's arm. " ** _Ew, gross XP_**." Bakura replied and Yami chuckled a bit.

"OK, I got to go work. Happy birthday Yami." Solomon smiled and hugged the eldest grandson.

Yami just smiled. " _ **Just come pick me up u albino brat**_." He sent to Bakura. "Who are you calling an albino brat?" Solomon asked with a frown when he saw what Yami had sent to Bakura.

"Private." Yami glared.

"What you do online is not exactly private Yami." Solomon smiled and walked away. "Yugi, don't miss your bus again!" He called up the stairs before leaving. "It wasn't my fault!" Yugi called back down from his room...

* * *

Soon Bakura pulled up on Yami's driveway in his black convertible car.

He was wearing a black leather tank top with black leather pants and black studded boots. He also wore various chains and wrist bands. Inside the car was Bakura and his and Yami's other best friend Malik Ishtar.

Yami quickly climbed into the passenger seat and they drove to school.

Malik was an Egyptian 17 year old with a dark tan. Malik had long bleach blonde hair that went up in almost every direction and pale purple eyes. He was considered a maniac and was watched in school pretty much all the time.

He lived with his strict father, older adopted brother Odion, older sister Ishizu and twin brother Marik.

He wore a dark purple tank top and pale yellow pants. Bakura was a 17 year old with incredibly pale skin, crimson red eyes and long white hair. He lived with his father and younger brother Ryou.

He was also considered dangerous but was much more sane then Malik. Bakura wore a blue and white stripy t-shirt and black jeans.

Yami was messaging some people he knew on his cell phone. "Why does everyone think I should have a party? Turning 18 doesn't mean anything." He sighed. "Are you kidding? A party means presents, money, bling." Malik exclaimed.

"Hey, if your mom kicked you out on your birthday you wouldn't want a party either." Bakura pointed out.

"You that's not it Bakura, I don't care about that." Yami glared. "I think we should do what we did for your 11th birthday." Bakura suggested. "We just went to a horror circus. After 10 minutes our younger brother threw up remember." Yami reminded them.

"Did you guys hear Julie's pregnant?!" Bakura suddenly exclaimed.

"What?! Wait, how do you know that she moved to Florida last year." Yami asked. "Uh Clicksters." Malik laughed as if it was obvious. Clicksters was a social networking site that everyone in Yami and Yugi's school had an account for.

Except for Yami...


	2. Best Birthday Present Ever

**Chapter 2: Best Birthday Present Ever**

Soon Bakura's car pulled up right outside of school.

Near by was Tea and she was with her group of friends. Tea Gardner was a 17 year old girl with short, brown hair and blue eyes. Tea wore a yellow tube top and pink shorts.

She was also the captain of the cheer leading squad.

Tea and her friends were from Yugi's school but there were at the reform school for a month as part of an exchange project. Her dad owned a big company that made and sold computers and other kinds of technology.

Tea wanted to become a famous dancer when she grew up.

When she saw Yami getting out of Bakura's car she started to glare at him. "So what exactly did you say to Tea to piss her off so much?" Malik asked. "Nothing, I just said that I think it's wrong to have sex until your over 18." Yami explained.

Bakura and Malik gasped.

"Uh... Yami, you do know Tea's be doing it since 9th grade right?" Malik asked. Yami almost choked on his cereal bar. "Yeah, so to her you were basically calling her a little slut." Raph added.

Yami glanced back at Tea and saw her and her friends still glaring at him...

* * *

Yami, Bakura and Malik were standing outside Yami's locket before first period started. "Ok so if Chloe thinks of number, divides it by 2, times it by 5, subtracts it by 9 and it equals 14 what number did she start with?" Malik asked Bakura.

"Do your own homework." The albino teen glared.

Malik groaned. "Hey Yami, your smart so you should be able to do this." Bakura smiled to the red eyed teen. But Yami wasn't listening, instead he was busy watching a certain someone from across the hall.

His name was Seto Kaiba.

He was also a transfer student from Yugi's. He also was the CEO for KaibaCorp. He was a tall 18 year old with short brown hair and azure blue eyes. He was the strong silent type.

"Awe, looks like someone has a crush." Malik smirked when he saw Yami staring at Seto.

"Don't do it Yami." Bakura warned with a glare. "Relax Bakura, I don't even think he's interested in me." Yami smiled and began to walk to class with his friends following him.

"So Yami, why don't you have an account on Clicksters?" Malik asked.

"My Grandpa won't let me, he is constantly breathing down my neck and he has one of those computer monitoring software things so he knows exactly what website I've been on." Yami sighed.

"I'll see you guys later." He said and walked into his history class.

"His grandfather is way over protective, Yami isn't even allowed internet on his cell phone." Bakura said to Malik once Yami was gone. Bakura gave a dramatic groan in response.

"How does Yami live?!"...

* * *

Yami sighed in boredom as his history teacher, Mrs Violet went on about history. Almost everyone in the class was half asleep as Mrs Violet went on and on. On the board it said 'what happened today in history' and that is what Mrs Violet was talking about.

"Suzanne Lenglen took her first breath 117 years ago, in 1915 Italy declares war on Austria-Hungary and joined the conflict on the side of the Allies."

She then turned and smiled at Yami. "And 18 years ago today, a little closer to our time, Yami Muto was born. Happy birthday Yami." She smiled. Everyone then clapped for him and Yami blushed slightly.

Sat in front of him was a girl named Mana.

She had long blond hair and green eyes. She wore a blue and pink mini-dress. "Happy birthday Yami." She whispered. "Thanks." Yami whispered back. Suddenly he felt someone touch his shoulder, he turned around and saw Seto smiling at him.

"Happy birthday." He smiled.

"Thanks Seto." Yami smiled. Tea, who was sat at the other end of the class, stared at them throughout that entire moment...

* * *

After gym class Bakura and Yami were sat in the locker room talking about what happened in history class.

"I swear it Bakura, the moment that Seto touched my shoulder it felt like a surge of energy just went right through my body." Yami explained with a smile. "Be carefully Yami, ya know what those rich kids are like." Bakura warned again.

"Relax Bakura, Seto is nothing like those people." Yami smiled. "Yeah he is, remember when me and that rich bitch used ta date? Well one night she got exactly what she wanted from me and never talked ta me again." Bakura growled.

"Seto is nothing like Mai." Yami promised.

"Do you think I should ask him to the Spring Fling next weekend?" Yami asked his friend. "NO! What about ya mother? She ditch you and your younger brother for another man. If that doesn't tell how slutty and shallow people are then I don't know what will." Bakura said.

"Hey, leave my mother out of this!" Yami glared and left...

* * *

When Yami got home after school that evening his Grandpa and Yugi gave him the presents thay had bought him. Yugi had gotten him some new music CD's and new games.

Yami had just finished unwrapping the present Solomon had gotten him and gasped.

It was his very own laptop. "Are you serious?" He asked with a shocked expression. Solomon smiled and nodded. "That's not fair." Yugi whined. "Wait. There has to be a catch." Yami frowned.

"Like I'm only allowed to use it in the kitchen or I can't use it after 1." He listed off the top of his head.

"You'll have to share with me?" Yugi suggested with a smile. "There is no catch it is all yours to use as you please." Solomon replied. Yami smiled. "My only two rules are no inappropriate sites and no sharing any personal information online." Solomon glared.

"I know the rules but my own laptop? Are you sure your feeling alright?" Yami asked suspiciously.

"I know I am a little over-protective of you, but I think the more appropriate word is responsible." The older man explained with a friendly chuckle. "Yeah, try suffocating." Yami muttered as he stared at the new laptop.

"I'm going to let that one slid birthday boy." Solomon smirked.

Yugi then leaned over the table to get a look the laptop. But Yami quickly scooped it up and glared at his brother. "Don't even think about it! You touch, you die!" He threatened and went upstairs with his new laptop.

Solomon sighed and turned to Yugi.

"Did your mother call to say happy birthday to Yami?" He asked Yugi sadly. "I don't think so."...


End file.
